The Brotherhood Arisen:Book One
A group of four pre-teens gather up to defeat the reigning champion, Sean. He kept on winning every tournament of battle, it could result in death or not. So, the four made an organization called The Brotherhood. Now, all they have to do is train and defeat the champion The Story ''Prologue (Yukio's Veiw) Another win to Sean. The crowds cheered for him. They were all fans of him. Sean raised his hand in glory. Yukio spat in disgust. He hated when he won. Yukio had a scar on his forehead and was still weakened from the battle with Sean. He had to make a choice: join the brotherhood or be alone. He had to make the choice by sundown. The crowd continued to cheer on Sean. Sean bowed and blew out kisses. By that, Yukio knew his desicion. The Brotherhood will rise. ---- (Shaun's Veiw) Shaun was ready to make his organization, The Brotherhood. He was the leader and wanted Sean to go down. People were already leaving the stadium and he heard muffled cheering, obviously for Sean. He asked three other people to join his group. Shaun liked it to be called an organization because it sounded more "together". Shaun stayed behind to wait for Yukio's choice, he was the first to decide and Shaun needed to know. ---- (Emil's View) A note came into Emil's window, he was baking a cake. He didn't know why, but he loved making cakes for no reason and gave it away to poor people. Emil's curly brown hair was blowing in the wind. The note fell on top of his cake. He grabbed it and read it: ''Dear Emil, I'm here to ask you if you want to join my organization. The Brotherhood, to be exact. I would like your decision by next sundown. Not today, but tomorrow. This is all a plan to take down Sean and one of instead will be champion not him. Your Future(Maybe) Leader, Shaun. Emil nodded his head and started to think. Should I join? ---- (Jackson's View) Jackson glared at Sean as he came out. A crown on top of Sean's head, saying "The Champ". Jackson made it to the final four, but beatened by Sean. He fought well, but Sean came out on top as usual. Jaskon cletched a paper in his hands. He has only two days to decide to be in The Brotherhood. Jackson knew the choice the first time he read it. This is the time where Sean will be defeated alas. All Jackson had to do was join a group of people to take him down. It's time. Chapter One (Yukio's Veiw) Yukio looked at the clock, it was almost sundown. He knew his choice for joining The Brotherhood already, so he got up and walked towards Shaun's home. Shaun usually was alone, which means he doesn't have to worry about running into Shaun's parents. The door opened before Yukio knocked on the door. Even, if didn't open Yukio wouldn't bother knocking. Shaun was at the door, his face serious. He welcomed Yukio in and let him sit down on the couch. "So, what-" Shaun started. "I want to join!" Yukio exclaimed, not waiting for Shaun to finish his sentence. "Very well then,"Shaun said calmly. "Welcome to the Brotherhood, Yukio." Yukio was ready to face Sean, even if it meant dying. A smile crossed Shaun's face. It wasn't a happy smile on his face, it was an evil smile. With lots of things on his mind. ---- The next morning, Yukio woke up with a thought bugging him. The thought was that Yukio woul;d never defeat Sean. But, he shook that thought away and continued his regular morning routine. He got cereal, poured milk into his bowl, and ate slowly. A while later, the phone started ringing. Yukio quickly got to his feet and ran to the ohone. He looked at the caller ID. It was Shaun. Yukio picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hello, Yukio. It's time for training." "I'm going." Yukio declared. "Wait, be patient. I didn't tell you what time," Shaun hissed wisely. "Fine," Yukio rolled his eyes. "Meet me at the Goas Field," he replied. "Okay, bye." Yukio said impatiently. Yukio rushed out the door and shut the door. He looked around for the Goas Field. But, he couldn't find it. Yukio didn't want to ask for directions. He didn't like asking for direction,. Everytime he did, he felt stupid. So, he just kept running. He spotted a giant garden. It said "The Goas Garden". I must be clost, Yukio thought. Running, Yukio looked from both sides trying to find anything that said "Goas Fields". There was a Goas Mall, Grocery Store, and Bakery. But, no Goas Field. Alas, there was a huge field but it didn't say anything. He expected it was the Goas Field. He panted for a moment and walked into the field calmy. Yukio saw no sign of Shaun, so he decided he could "chill" there for awhile. He sat on a log and began humming a tune he made up. The wind buffeted Yukio, when he tried to get up. It made him sit back down, he didn't want to feel pain whenever he gets up. Category:Stories Category:Autumn Sunset